Frozen Moments
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: Sometimes love is best served cold and with hygienic toothpicks. 50 sentences of Frostbite.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer to all the things I don't own.**

* * *

**Introduction**

When they first met, she completely stuck her fingers into his mouth (which was really weird and uncomfortable), but, hey, she was cute.

**Complicated**

When Jack had asked her to leave the light on a little longer, she didn't ask too many questions.

**Making History**

"You know that two Guardians have never actually been, you know, _together_."

**Rivalry**

Bunny smirked as he felt Jack's angry glare on his back while Tooth marveled over some beautifully painted eggs.

**Unbreakable**

Tooth gasped as Jack took a nasty fall to the ground, and Jack had to reassure her that all his teeth were still intact.

**Obsession**

"Want a closer look?" Jack asked as Tooth blushed at being caught staring at his teeth (again).

**Eternity**

Tooth couldn't believe how long it had been since someone made her heart race once more.

**Gateway**

They liked to fly above the clouds; a secret world just for them.

**Death**

Jack had already died once, so why was asking her out so much scarier?

**Opportunities**

Jack never told Tooth that he had found one of her fallen feathers and always kept it in a secret pocket in his hoodie.

**33%**

"You're almost right," replied Jack when Tooth had asked him if the reason why he was always at Tooth Palace was because he had been alone for so long.

**Dead Wrong**

Tooth always figured that Jack let her stare at his teeth all the time because he was just a supportive friend, but when he suddenly pulled her close with a sly grin, she started having second thoughts.

**Running Away**

She thought it was just a crush, so when she realized that there were _way_ more feelings in her heart, she ran.

**Judgment**

"I think you and Tooth are good match," North said offhandedly one day when Jack went to visit, which resulted in a flushed face and vehement denials.

**Seeking Solace**

Jack loved going to the Tooth Palace to see Tooth, but he also just loved how damn _warm_ it was there.

**Excuses**

"_Please_, Sandy, it's not like that," Tooth reasoned when she met the plump Guardian during the night, and even she knew that only lies were being said.

**Vengeance**

Tooth was willing to rip Pitch apart to get her fairies back; Jack almost let her.

**Love**

"Jack, I just– I," _love you_, but she couldn't say it.

**Tears**

Tooth cried when her fairies returned safe and sound, and Jack made a silent promise that he would never let her be that scared again.

**My Inspiration**

Tooth gasped as the delicate snowflakes fell around her while Jack watched his muse flutter around in the small winter he made just for her.

**Never Again**

"Not that I don't like being carried, uh, I'll just take the, um, wind."

**Online**

Jack showed Tooth a cellphone for the first time; you'd think she was looking at a filthy, rotten tooth.

**Failure**

Tooth tired to flirt once; it resulted in a bent wing, soaked clothes, and a broken Tooth Palace tower (don't ask).

**Rebirth**

Jack never knew that Tooth molted until he went to visit her and found her hunched over with feathers falling everywhere (...nearly gave him a heart attack).

**Breaking Away**

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Jack whispered to Tooth during one of North's annual New Years parties, to which Tooth responded with: "Don't you like popsicles?" (they left anyway).

**Forever and a Day**

When Jack learned that Tooth had not eaten anything sugary (think of the cavities!) in a long time, he made it his personal goal to tempt her.

**Lost and Found**

"Drop something?" Jack asked as he flipped Tooth's fallen coin in the air.

**Light**

When Tooth tried to explain to Bunny about how sunny Jack's personality really was, the bunny just crinkled his nose and rolled his eyes ("Ugh,_ love_").

**Dark**

Jack's face darkened as he watched Tooth, giggling happily, dancing with Bunny during North's party.

**Faith**

"Trust me," Jack said as he outstretched his hand toward a hesitant Tooth.

**Colors**

He loved watching her fly; her feathers would shine in the light and create a wonderful rainbow of everything-Tooth.

**Exploration**

While exploring Tooth Palace, Jack managed to find Tooth's room which was where he found the container of his baby teeth (he tried not to lift his own hopes up).

**Seeing Red**

The first time Tooth yelled at Jack was when he snuck out a few fairies for some fun and games (even though they had a tight schedule).

**Shades of Grey**

Tooth was colorful, like memories, and Jack was just... _white_, like snow, but together, they created beautiful shades of iridescence.

**Forgotten**

At first, Jack felt cheated out of the experience of having his old family, but he had grown rather fond of his new one.

**Dreamer**

Tooth never slept, but she'd like to think that her dreams would be full of shades of white, cool breezes, and sparkling snow.

**Mist**

Tooth worriedly asked Jack why on earth he was soaked to the bone, and he responded quickly that he was simply in the area and wanted to visit (he couldn't tell her that he just really wanted to see her that night).

**Burning**

Jack couldn't believe how hard it was as the embodiment of winter to contain fiery blushes from appearing on his cheeks when Tooth touched his face.

**Out of Time**

Jack wanted to groan when Baby Tooth had found his and Tooth's secret hiding spot in Tooth Palace (Tooth was beyond embarrassed).

**Knowing How**

Tooth flew using her own wings, and Jack wanted to know how that felt.

**Fork in the ****R****oad**

Tooth was never fully human, so having the emotions of one (a school girl, it felt like) was entirely new.

**Start**

"Is this a date?" (Jack just grinned)

**Nature's Fury**

Tooth was too scared to say yes, so she said no to him, and that night was one of the largest blizzards that North America had ever seen.

**At Peace (Sequel to "Nature's Fury")**

When Tooth had come to terms with her feelings (with a little pleading from North to quell the storm in North America), she braved the bitter cold to reach the man she had come to love so completely.

**Heart Song**

One would think that a fairy's singing voice is beautiful, but it was actually quite the opposite (much to Jack's surprise and Tooth's embarrassment).

**Reflection**

Jack would sometimes look into the lake where everything began for him and pray that his happiness wasn't just the dreams of a cold and lonely boy at the bottom.

**Perfection**

Jack and Tooth's first kiss was anything but perfect (don't ask about the soaking wet tooth fairies, the disgruntled Sandy, and the second destroyed Tooth Palace tower).

**Everyday Magic**

It was amazing how her mood would go from irritated and over-worked to absolutely blissful at the sight of a single snowflake.

**Umbrella**

"Please, Tooth, you need it more than I do," he said as he pushed the umbrella to her and pulled up his hood (they ended up sharing anyway).

**Party**

North made them sit where he could keep an eye on them during his New Years party, just to make sure they didn't run away again.

* * *

My babies.

These themes were actually just 50 out of 100. I might do the other 50... Someday. I'm just trying to get back into the swing of writing. I've had some issues and blahhhh. I never want writing to feel like a chore.

Anyway! Thanks for reading. I know I have some grammar issues (lol). I hope you all have a wonderful day.

Until next time~

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

I actually wrote this a while ago but didn't upload it. Sorry about that!

* * *

**Troubling Thoughts**

Tooth was going to stop thinking about Jack while flying because she was hitting walls and her fairies were getting worried.

**Stirring of the Wind**

Jack didn't think of Wind being a traitor until it "innocently" sent him soaring toward Tooth Palace.

**Future**

At least they were going to be together for a long time, which was either very, very good or very, very bad.

**Health and Healing**

"I'm not really the best person for this job," Jack said looking down at his sick girlfriend, who unwillingly lied down to rest.

**Separation **

Tooth told herself that she missed all the Guardians because of her busy lifestyle, but she was missing one particular Guardian a lot more than the rest.

**Everything For You**

Jack argued back that he was feeling fine despite the increasingly hot weather because, gosh darn it, he's been waiting for this date for _so long_.

**Slow Down**

Jack was the sorest loser when it came to racing.

**Heartfelt Apology**

Tooth actually had Jack bow down low when he arrived and one of the chutes that carries the teeth across Tooth Palace just _happened_ to break.

**Challenged**

"One more race; just _one_ more!"

**Exhaustion**

In Jack's defense, he tried to explain what sleep was to Tooth.

**Accuracy**

"No, you're going to break it," Tooth replied sternly, and her boyfriend could only sheepishly smile.

**Irregular Orbit**

It seemed strange to the other Guardians that Jack spent so much time traveling to Tooth Palace since it was so out of the way, but then it wasn't so strange.

**Cold Embrace**

Jack felt bad that whenever he hugged Tooth she would shiver slightly, but he didn't want to let go.

**Frost**

Jack brought winter to the Tooth Palace once; it was a disaster.

**A Moment in Time**

During a Post-Easter celebration, Tooth took a moment to really look at and appreciate her friends, and a cold yet comforting hand holding hers only added to it.

**Dangerous Territory**

When Tooth landed in front of him and Jack thought about pulling her in and kissing her, he knew that his feelings were going a little beyond a crush.

**Boundaries**

"No, you don't understand mate, Guardians don't _mix_ with other Guardians."

**Unsettling Revelations**

Oh _god_, Tooth realized, she _loved_ him.

**Shattered**

"No," Tooth stated as soon as Jack showed up with rolls of toilet paper and cans of Silly String.

**Bitter Silence**

Jack sulked away in silence as another fun prank plan was shut down by Tooth.

**The True You**

Tooth actually really enjoyed pulling pranks.

**Pretense**

Tooth and Jack were so sure that they were keeping their relationship a secret that the other Guardians didn't have the heart to tell them that they already knew.

**Midnight**

The first time Jack managed to persuade Tooth to sneak out of the palace was on a full moon night.

**Shadows**

Jack couldn't quite catch everything that Sandy was trying to tell him, but he managed to understand that the Sandman would be watching him, _very closely_.

**Summer Haze**

"I thought you get the cold from, you know, the _cold_," Tooth teased with a grin as her boyfriend sneered from his place in a bed.

**Memories**

Jack admitted that, for a while, he lied about wanting to see his memories just so he had reason to go to Tooth Palace.

**Change in the Weather**

Tooth would find her smile widening as she flew closer to the colder parts of the world.

**Illogical**

There's just no way they _wouldn't_ have gotten together, North reasoned one day to Sandy.

**Only Human**

Tooth would be lying if she said that she didn't envy the human lovers and their moonlit walks that she caught sight of while working.

**A Place to Belong**

"Look who's made himself comfortable," Tooth commentated when she found Jack comfortably lounging with some fairies at Tooth Palace.

**Advantage**

As long as Tooth actually let Jack pull her toward him, he was going to take full advantage of every opportunity he got.

**Breakfast**

Tooth was starting to get tired of the doughnuts Jack would drop off every morning for breakfast in an attempt to make her eat a sugary, cavity-causing food.

**Echoes**

North would have yelled louder, but his own echoes wouldn't have even reached the couple as they flew off, escaping yet another party.

**Falling**

"But I have wings," Tooth replied innocently when Bunny had asked if she was afraid of falling; he rolled his eyes.

**Picking up the Pieces**

The worst part about Jack's plans was the inevitable clean up.

**Gunshot**

She smiled and he swore that she was fully aware of her hold on him.

**Possession**

Jack couldn't believe how stupid he sounded as he drunkenly argued with Bunny about who Tooth had stronger feelings for.

**Twilight**

Tooth tried to be romantic and compare Jack to a sunset; it didn't quite work.

**Nowhere and Nothing**

"Jack Frost, _where_ are you going and _what_ are you up to?"

**Answers**

"Yeah, but you like me, right?" was Jack's favorite way of getting out of trouble.

**Innocence**

Jack didn't know which was more embarrassing: asking Sandy for girl advice or watching the short man's shoulders shake with silent laughter.

**Simplicity**

"I just like you."

**Reality**

Jack didn't realize just how many feathers he would find in his hoodie after even a short visit (not that he minded).

**Acceptance**

"Okay, let's go," Tooth said sliding her hand into his.

**Lesson**

Tooth was _not_ used to riding the Wind.

**Enthusiasm**

Tooth couldn't count the number of times Jack jumped her like an excited puppy.

**Game**

The Guardians groaned as Tooth won a fifth round of poker in a row.

**Friendship**

"Yeah, but I wanna be _more_ than friends," Jack admitted to a satisfied North.

**Endings**

They looked each other in the eye and knew that they wouldn't ever let this end.

* * *

Yay for skipping class to write this.

But seriously, don't skip class you guys.

So, I really like these two and that's about it.

Until next time! Cheers~


End file.
